1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switching device for a wireless switch, to a switch and to a method for producing a switching signal of a wireless switch, especially in the field of home technology for surface installation.
2. Background Information
In particular, wireless switches are used in home technology, for example, for an exposed solution. By means of the wireless switch, a plurality of consumers can be controlled by means of the switching signal, for example, illuminants, shutters and the like. DE 20 2004 005 837 U1 discloses a switch housing for surface installation and for receiving an electronic module.
Against this background, the present invention provides an improved switching device for a wireless switch, an improved wireless switch and an improved method for producing a switching signal of a wireless switch according to the main claims. Advantageous embodiments are depicted in the sub-claims and the subsequent description.
According to embodiments of the present invention, a switching device for a self-powered wireless switch can be provided for building technology, by means of which it is possible to produce a switching signal. In particular, depending on the embodiment, a switching mechanism or a so-called “toggle” mechanism of the switching device makes it possible that during a switching operation or actuation process merely one energy impulse can be produced or even two or multiple energy impulses can be produced. In a first embodiment and mounting option, the switching mechanism is designed to activate or actuate an energy converter in a switching operation merely one time, and in a second embodiment and mounting option to activate or actuate an energy converter in a switching operation, for example, two times.